


Ghost Problems

by bovaria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has just moved into her apartment, only to begin hearing strange sounds. In the middle of the night, she wakes up and screams as she hears the noises again, only to wake up her new neighbor, Steve Rogers. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Problems

You smiled widely at the newly furnished living room, feet softly padding on the wooden floors as you made your way around your recently-bought apartment. It had been a challenge to get a place of your own, but amidst tears and perseverance, here you stood: brand new owner of your own home. The move had been relatively easy, your parents, despite their tear, were happy that you were taking this new step and had helped you in getting everything settled in. Your mom even added her touch in your room, where she hanged various frames photographs of your family as you grew up.

The sun was setting, orange and red filtering through the curtains, as you made yourself a small dinner. It was relatively quiet as the timer beeped and you carried your plate to the living room. As you were about to sit down, from the corner of your eye, one of the stools in front of the high counter moved. You snapped your head in its direction, only to find that there was nothing there. You sighed in relief, not really knowing what you would have done if there would have been something there. Going back to focusing on turning on the T.V., you sat back with your dinner on your lap.

Two hours later, you had just finished watching the movie premiere on HBO when you stood up and walked to the kitchen, setting your dirty plate in the dishwashing sink. Grabbing a sponge from one of the cabinets, you washed what little dishes you had. You were humming to yourself, a tune that had been stuck in your head for the whole day, when suddenly there was a crash behind you. Sponge in hand, held out defensively, you swiveled around on your heels and gasped. One of the framed pictures your mom had left on the coffee table had been knocked over.

“Oh, my God,” you swallowed thickly. Hastily drying your hands, you scampered to the living room, expecting to feel the haunting presence of the spirit that you now believed to be in your new home. Instead, your quick breathing was the only thing you heard and you leaned down to place the photograph back to its original place. Glancing around nervously, you speedily turned off all the lights and dashed to your room. Surrounding yourself with your comforter, you cursed under your breath as you realized that you hadn’t brush your teeth, or washed your face for that matter. Screw hygiene, you weren’t going to risk your life that way.

You fell into a light sleep after convincing yourself that not every little noise you thought you heard was some evil spirit going after you. This had always been problem when you were growing up. Your parents always kept a night light on in your room, even through your college years. You hated admitting it, but it scared you more to spend the night alone in your new apartment than to actually buy it and keep in mind that you were now responsible for paying bills on time.

Around 2 a.m., you woke up with a start. Your ears picked up a slight grating noise and you immediately sat up. This was the last straw as you jumped out of bed and screamed bloody murder, socks sliding across the floors as you unlocked your front door and threw yourself to the lighted hallway. Bending over to regain your breathing, you slammed the front door closed.

You had thought you were alone, but then the entrance to the apartment next to yours opened, revealing a sleepy, tousled hair man. He was rubbing one eye with the heel of his hand as he squinted at you.

“Is everything alright, miss?” he yawned, voice deep. “I picked up some screaming.”

“Oh, God, you’re gonna think I’m crazy,” you laughed humorlessly.

“What’s going on?” he seemed to have fully waken up as he took a step forward, brows furrowing in concern.

“I think I’m losing my mind,” you began to pace back and forth, hands holding your forehead as you gnawed on your bottom lip.

“Please, ma’am, tell me what’s wrong,” he stopped you mid-step, hand landing on your elbow as he prompted you to speak.

“I picked up weird noises in my apartment,” you gestured at your front door with a jerk of your head. “Maybe I was alone and every little noise was heightened, but I really don’t want to go back in there,” you scoffed. “I think I rather just sleep out here.”

“I will let you do no such thing,” he chuckled, stepping out of your way and motioning towards his own apartment. “Maybe I can offer you a cup of tea or hot chocolate? Help you get over your scare.”

“Oh, I don’t want to be a bother,” you shook your head, stepping backwards. “I already woke you up and now I’m probably sounding crazy with notions of ghosts and spirits.”

“Please, let me make you some tea,” he smiled softly, arm still held out in invitation into his home.

“Really, you don’t have to,” you continued to decline his invitation.

“Come on,” he playfully smiled at you, walking towards his apartment and waving for you to follow him. Keen on not feeling scared again, you shyly followed him and he closed the door after you had entered.

“Name’s Steve Rogers, by the way,” he held out his hand.

“Y/N,” you took it, not surprised by how large it was. It basically enveloped yours and you couldn’t help but to admit that your neighbor was one of the most attractive men you had met. He smiled crookedly, shaking your hand for a few moments, eyes boring into yours.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Miss Y/N,” he seemed to know just how handsome he was, exuding confidence. You swallowed thickly and muttered a small ‘likewise,’ hand pulling away from his. “Well, without further ado, let me start boiling some water,” he clapped his hands. “Please, make yourself at home. Sorry if it’s a bit messy, I haven’t had time to clean up being that I’m at work all day.”

“That’s okay,” you assured, glancing around the spacious apartment. It was the same layout as yours, but it was also noticeable that a bachelor lived here. There were barely any pictures or belongings that made the place feel personal, most of the furniture generic and you noticed it was all about essentials with Steve.

“So, when did you move in?” he inquired. You heard the water pouring into the kettle and stepped into the kitchen.

“Actually, I moved in today,” you smiled sheepishly at him.

“And the ghosts are already making their presence known, huh?” you could tell he was teasing you and you rolled your eyes. “I’m sorry, Y/N,” he laughed softly, before turning serious. “But if you want, I can scope out the place. Assess if there’s anything that I can do to help.”

“You don’t have to bother, you don’t even believe me in the first place,” you mumbled, exasperated at yourself for even causing a ruckus about such petty things.

“It’s not a bother, truly,” he assured, suddenly walking straight out of the kitchen, motioning you to follow him.

You hid behind his broad-shouldered frame as he pushed open the front door of your apartment. It was dark and you shivered, despite no cold air coming from it. Everything seemed to be in its place as Steve began to turn on the lights, walking around with his eyes and ears on full alert.

“Look, the painting got knocked over,” you pointed at the back wall, where you had hanged your favorite work of art.

“Hm,” Steve slowly made his way to where the canvas was dangerously perched on the bookshelf right beneath it. Some books had been knocked to the floor, and as you walked closer, you realized the mess that had been left behind. Your eyes widened and your heart fluttered.

“I’m not crazy,” you muttered, more to yourself than to your neighbor.

“Well, you aren’t,” he suddenly remarked. “But there are no ghosts haunting your apartment either, ma’am,” he laughed, pointing at a hole in the wall. “Looks like a rodent problem. They haven’t been shy, I see.”

“Rodents, are you serious?” you shivered, groaning in disgust.

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, miss,”’ he stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. “But it looks like you might need to hire an exterminator before moving in. Do you have a place to stay meanwhile?”

“Yeah, I’ll move back in with my parents tomorrow,” you mumbled dejectedly.

“How about tonight?” he inquired.

“I’ll stay here,” you shrugged, not really wanting to make the entire 2-hour trip back to your childhood home.

“Um, I know we don’t know each other and I’m basically a stranger,” he carefully asked. “But, would you like to stay in my place tonight? You can sleep in my room, I’ll take the couch.”

“You don’t—”

“Ah, ah,” he shook his head, stopping you mid-sentence. “Come on, I bet the water is already boiling. We’ll drink some tea and hit the hay.”

“Fine,” you nodded, smiling at Steve’s wide grin as you followed him back to his place.

The following day, Steve helped you contact the local exterminator and move some essentials out from your apartment. You kept quiet most of the morning and your neighbor decided to not bother you so much, keeping to himself as well. Despite you promising that you’d move back to your parents’ home, between this and that, evening rolled along and Steve was protesting you driving two hours to get to your old house. Reluctantly, you let him convince you in staying one more night until you had spent an entire week at your neighbor’s home.

The exterminator warned you in not going back into your place for at least three weeks, and Steve smirked at himself. He was starting to harbor a crush on you and this would make it easier for him to eventually ask you out. You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose after being given the news, handing the man a check made out to his exterminating company.

“You’ll be back to your place in no time,” Steve assured, hand landing on your shoulder and squeezing comfortingly.

“I need a distraction,” you suddenly spoke.

“You’re right,” he seemed to beam at this, quickly walking over to the coat rack and picking both of your jackets with a swoop of his hand. “I know this great restaurant, my best friend, Peggy introduced me to it.”

“Oh, what’s it called?” you let him hold out the jacket as you slid your arms into the openings.

“Uh, I don’t know,” he crinkled his brow and you chuckled as he pulled his phone out. Within seconds, he was dialing Peggy’s number and inquiring the name of the restaurant. According to Steve, this place was downright amazing and served the best Thai food in the city.

You walked side-by-side through the streets, making small talk as Steve seemed to want to keep his eyes on you and not the sidewalk in front of him. Fifteen minutes later, he was holding the door opened for you and your nose picked up the delicious scent of Thai food being made.

“Wow, it smells,” you inhaled deeply.

“Delicious, right?” he grinned. The hostess smiled sweetly at him, nodding as he asked for a table and motioned to be followed. Sitting down in front of one another, Steve recommended his favorite dishes and you followed his guide into what could possibly be the best food you have ever had, according to him.

Dinner went by smoothly, you had never thought you could laugh so much as you did that evening. At one point, a few guests turned to shoot you annoyed glances, to which Steve apologized and promised not to make further noise. You could practically hear the collective sigh of relief as the bill was paid, by no other than Steve himself, and you two walked out of the restaurant.

“Thank you for dinner,” you smiled gratefully at him, hand landing on his elbow and squeezing slightly.

“It was my pleasure,” he took advantage of your gesture, his other hand flying to capture your fingers and wind your arm with his. You shot him a questioning glance, Steve responding with a wink.

The stroll back to your building was leisurely made, the steps you both took languid. Occasionally you stopped to ogle at random things you found in the streets, Steve offering a comment that made you double over in laughter as he chuckled proudly. Suddenly, a light drizzle began and you felt the droplets of water land on your cheeks. Before you could say something about it, the rain was getting heavier and Steve was laughing, taking your hand in his and pulling you with him.

It was only a few minutes of running, but by the time you got to the front of the apartment building, you were both soaked through, wet locks of hairs sticking to foreheads as you both laughed, trying to catch your breaths. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the main entrance, ushering you in before stepping inside himself. The lobby was deserted, the white-haired security guard nowhere to be seen.

“Oh, crap, it’s cold,” you wrapped your arms around your torso.

“Come on,” Steve pulled you with him to the elevator, pushing the button a few times until the familiar ding was heard. The ride upwards was full of giggles and teasing one another of your wet-dog appearances. You playfully shoved Steve into the apartment as he laughed loudly, scowling at him.

“Shut up,” you rolled your eyes, not being able to keep the smile away from your lips at his teasing.

“You know it’s funny,” he winked flirtatiously. You felt your cheeks flush pink, fingers wringing at the edges of your sleeves. Suddenly, you realized that you were completely alone with a very wet Steve. His tongue ran across the expanse of his lips as his smile disappeared, replaced by a sultry look.

No words were exchanged, your bodies pulling closer to each other as if by an invisible magnetism. His arms seemed to have no hardship in wrapping around your frame, pressing you closer to his firm body. You ran your hands up his firm abs, enjoying the damp clothes that seemed to make everything more erotic, and finally your fingers spread out across his pectorals. Slowly, Steve’s head descended until he had pressed his mouth to yours.

“Mm, finally,” he seemed to mumble between soft kisses, as you smiled against his lips. He was slow in his actions, firm mouth stroking against yours as he took his time in getting to know your lips. You snaked your arms around his neck, fingers threading through his wet locks and pushing him closer to you.

His hands traveled down your back, digits slightly squeezing your buttocks, before settling on the back of your thighs, hoisting you up into his embrace. Your legs wrapped around his torso as he carried you into his bedroom, mouth ravaging yours and tongue plunging inside without preamble.

The clothes that began to come off hit the floor with wet smacks and you shivered as his warming skin pressed to yours. One of his hands traveled to your front, squeezing your breast as you had just taken off your bra.

“You’re,” he pulled away from the kiss, forehead pressed to yours as he thumbed your nipple. “You’re gorgeous, sweetie.”

“Likewise,” you tilted your head and brought it down, licking down the sensitive skin of neck and relishing in the deep-throated moan that emanated from his mouth. This seem to spur him on as he laid you down on the bed, moving to hover above you.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he began to litter your chest in kisses as you arched your back, pressing your breasts into his hands.

“No, please don’t,” you worried at your bottom lip, eyes imploring for him to continue. At one point, you jerked your hips and you felt just how stiff he was through his underwear.

“Sweetie,” he stopped your pelvis from moving and you smirked.

“Come on, Steve, get to it,” you urged. You sat up and your hands stroked up his muscled thighs, digits squeezing as they moved upwards until you cupped his hard length, squeezing him through his boxers.

“Y/N,” he wrapped his fingers around your wrist, a gasp bursting from his lips.

“I want to feel you,” you leaned forward, biting his shoulder as you pulled out his hard cock, pumping it and reveling in just how achingly hard he was. You thumbed at the slit, using the fluids that spurted out as lube to glide your hand up and down his sensitive length. “I want you inside me, Steve, please,” you lifted your head to whisper into his ear. That seemed to have done it, something snapped inside him and he pushed you back on the mattress.

“Fuck, Y/N, fuck,” you shivered at the words coming out of his mouth. In the last few weeks that you had known him, you had not heard a single cuss coming from Steve. He was incredibly polite and thoughtful of others, always chastising you for the occasional expletive that made its way into your day-to-day vocabulary.

“Please, Steve,” you hunched your pelvis upwards, legs opening wider in invitation. He inched closer, hand slightly trembling as his digits wrapped around his length, stroking a few times. His hips jutted forward and you felt the head of his cock penetrate you. He was everything and more than you could have expected, his girth stretching you deliciously as he slowly moved forward until he was completely sheathed inside you.

His arms shook as he held himself up in order to not crush you beneath his weight. You sought out his lips, tongue licking inside his mouth as he began to move, hips firm in making you feel each inch of his length. You moaned into his mouth and before long, Steve was bringing you closer to your orgasm, the cockhead hitting your sweet spot with each thrust.

You hit your peaks simultaneously, his cum coating your insides as you raked your fingernails down his back, sending shivers up his spine. He bit your bottom lip, pulling it slightly before licking it as he pulled out of you. Before you could say another word, his arms wrapped around you, bringing your head to rest on his chest as you wrapped your own around his torso.

“So, what do you say about being my girlfriend?” he suddenly broke the silence.

“I’d love that, Steve,” you grinned.

“Good,” he smiled widely as he squeezed you closer to him.


End file.
